The Price of War
by kingcoco0123
Summary: the world has changed. and not for the better. things are not the way they should be. and now its up to the heroes to fix it. but are they still heroes? or have they changed too? join team avatar as their world gets flipped upside down. friendship romance heartbreak the questioning of morality and of course violence It has it all!
1. A New World

**This is an AU ATLA fanfic… I do not now or ever will own the Avatar series or any of it characters**

**Now since the legal crap is out of the way let's begin…first though I want to say that this a AU (alternate universe) so I changed things up a bit. Also this story takes place ten years after the Hundred Year's War. Regardless I hope you enjoy it. It was a cool story to write. Btw this is the first two chapters. There are more which I should hopefully be posting within the next few days. ****This is rated T now but going to change to M cause of the ending. better safe than sorry.**

**Chapter1**

Things were wrong. They should've won. They did win, at least in part. Aang looked out the window. Staring at nothing and everything at once. "What's wrong Aang?" the voice came from behind him. It was just Katara. "We lost" he replied. Katara noticed the sadness in his voice and came to stand beside him. "We defeated Ozai" she said, trying to sound cheerful.

Aang turned to look her in the eye. "All we did was trade one tyrant for another." Katara looked down, unable to speak. "It's my fault, I should've protected Zuko, I should've …" tears started to fill her eyes. Aang wrapped his arms around her. "It's not your fault Katara, I don't blame you." They stood there for a while, not saying anything, just seeking comfort in each other's arms. They looked up when someone knocked.

It was Toph. "Am I interrupting something?" Katara withdrew from Aang's embrace. "Come in Toph." Toph shrugged her shoulders and headed straight for the couch. It still surprised Aang sometimes how well she maneuvered. Sometimes he even forgot she was blind. "Sokka's holding war council wanted to know when your showing." She picked up an apple off the table and started eating.

"Tell him I'll be there in a few minutes. She nodded and with that she got up and left. As soon as she was gone he turned back to Katara. "I'll be back soon." he lifted her chin. "Don't worry it'll be alright." He hurried out the door, not wishing to see her cry.

Toph shouldn't have brought up Sokka. He and Katara had been fighting for two years, ever since the Water nation had declared war. They had sided with the Fire nation against the Earth, a move that had shocked the world. Aang understood the conflict of allegiances all too well. He was sorry that Katara and Sokka had to deal with it as well.

As he reached the council room, Aang remembered his first time here, all those years ago. He had been so rash and innocent back then. So foolish as well. He smiled lost in happier times. "Aang there you are!" Aang snapped out of his daydreaming. "Hello Sokka." Despite his worries it was good to see his friend. Sokka was always someone good for a laugh. Aang could use some humor, but this was not the time for that.  
Sokka clapped him on the back. "Suki and I were just informing the Earth King of the enemy's troop locations. Suki stood beside Sokka. Those two had been inseparable ever since they got married three years ago. Aang smiled. At least someone could be happy. Aang focused his eyes on the map in the center of the room.

"So the fire nation plan on attacking from the east and the water nation from the south." Aang scratched his beard. The council looked at him probably wondering what he was thinking. The council comprised of the Earth King and General Huo representing the earth nation, Sokka, Toph, Suki and Ty Lee representing the kyoshi warriors, and General Iroh who represented the White Lotus. All seven people were staring at him.

"The armies are too numerous to fight hand-to-hand, and they have twice maybe three times as benders. We can't hope to win by force." Everyone's faces fell and Suki spoke up. "Then what are we to do?" Aang grinned. "I said we couldn't win by force but that doesn't mean there's no hope. Instead of fighting on their terms we fight by ours. And I might have an idea…"

**Chapter 2**

Sokka rushed outside expecting a battle. He raised his boomerang reading for the soldiers. From the noise there should be a lot of them. Instead he found Aang and Katara fighting through the courtyard. Well Katara was fighting, Aang was doing his best to dodge flying pots and ice shards. "Katara calm down!" Aang pleaded as he dodged a ice shard, it barely missing his chest. "This isn't necessar…." He was cut short as he had to duck to avoid a pot heading straight for his face. These are my people Aang!"

Sokka walked up to stand by Toph. "Toph why are they trying to kill each other?" Toph looked at Sokka. "Aang and Katara have been fighting for weeks, it got worse when they returned and Aang went to the war council. It was just cold glances and bickering but now Katara just snapped and started attacking Aang.

Soon everyone was out watching Aang and Katara go at it. Sokka looked at the fight and the at Toph. "Should we…?" he pointed to the fight even though Toph couldn't see that. It was Iroh who spoke up "best not to involve yourself in a lovers quarrel." "Besides," spoke Suki, "Aang can handle himself." Toph grunted. Sokka understood what she meant, but kept silent. He turned back to watch.

"Katara! There's nothing I can do!" yelled Aang. He was barely avoiding the ice shards. Katara was angrier than he'd ever seen her. He was trying to calm her down. He didn't want to fight her. Wish he could say the same for her. At his words Katara, lowered her arms, midthrow. the ice shard she was aiming at his head dissolved. She gave Aang the coldest look he'd ever seen. It sent shivers down his spine. "There is one thing," she whispered. Aang blanched. How could she ask that of him?" he dropped to the floor. "I can't Katara, I just can't." She glared daggers at him. "You mean u wont." His face went expressionless. How could she think he would? "You know the price. I did it once I won't do it again." "Is the world not worth it?" Aang was struck still. She knew what he suffered last time, the evil he had to take on. To subdue. "I paid that price once for the world I can't do it again." "You could end this!" she screamed. Sadness overtook Aang. "Katara how could u ask this?" she crossed her arms. " I ask you to do what's right." Aang stiffened. Do what's right. That's what everyone always says to him. But what's right anymore. The world is flipped upside what's right.

Aang wheeled around. "Right Katara? Where was right when everyone asked me to kill Ozai, where was right when friends died and enemies thrived? I am the Avatar! I will find another way!" "There is no other way!" and that's when it hit him. As he looked into Katara's eyes he knew. The spark was gone. The war had changed her. Changed _them_. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes but he pushed them back. "I'm sorry Katara." She was taken aback. "For what?" Aang looked at her, memories on his mind and pain in his heart. "I'm sorry I wasn't enough." And with that he opened his glider and flew off into the night, leaving behind a courtyard full of shocked faces


	2. Prison break

**Just so you know, I don't own avatar series, nor will I ever.**

**Ok that's out of the way, so I just wanted to say: sorry about the wait I hope you enjoy! Also reviews are welcome would like to hear what everyone thinks**** posting next couple chapters soon!**

**Chapter3**

This was the seventh prison Mai had infiltrated. Zuko had to be here. The prison was one of the worst in the fire nation. The people called it the Pit, partly because it was underground, but mainly because of the hell the prisoners endured here. The guards treated the inmates like animals and cell violence was encouraged. Few people survived it for long.

The idea that Azula might have sent her own brother here appalled even Mai. She had to rescue Zuko. There was no option of failure. She did not fear her death. But she did fear for his.

She dispatched the guards with ease. She was driven by hew fear for Zuko. By her love. She paid the guards little notice as she ran. The fell before her like leaves before the wind. All she could think of was Zuko. Was he even still alive?

Prisoners cat-called from their cells. Pigs. She sprinted down the corridors looking for the right cell. Her informant better hope his information was right, otherwise he was in for a world of hurt. After she tore this place to ground. The thought brought as mile to her lips.

She dodged as a guard threw a sweeping fire kick at her head. It barely missed her. Damn! She mentally slapped herself for allowing her thoughts to distract her. Distractions were unacceptable. She dodged the guard's next attack and took him down with a slash to the jugular.

She continued sprinting. At last she came to the informant's door. She hurriedly unbolted the door. Her heart was pounding with anticipation. She threw open the door and what she saw made hergasp. Her heart broke with heartache. "zuko?" she whispered. Her eyes must be deceiving her. No one could survive _this_.

He was sprawled on the stone floor, his clothes tattered, his skin burned almost beyond recognition. Several of his bones were broken, some protruding out of his skin like bony spikes. And his face. Dear spirits his face. While before he only had the scar his father had inflicted he now had a second. A deep gash split from his right ear to the left side of his chin. It showed the bone of his skull. Dear spirits how hadd he survived?

"Mai?" Zuko whispered his name with awe, but not disbelief. Mai she a tear. He had always believed she would save him. She had been his lifeline. Her heart ached unbearably. She rushed to his side and cupped his cheek in her hand. "I'm here Zuko, I'm here."

She had to get him out of here. "Just hold on Zuko, hold on" she lifted him to his feet, supporting almost all his weight. Despite the incredible pain he didn't scream. Mai half escorted half carried him to the escape exit she had planned.

She set him down and whistled. A few seconds later a sleek green eelhound appeared. She hoisted Zuko onto its back and hopped on herself. She knew where they need to go, only one person could help them now. Mai prayed she wouldn't be too late. She cracked the reins and they sped off. _Please don't be too late._


End file.
